Technology that analyzes the optical characteristics of a substance by utilizing a Mueller matrix has been known. Several methods have been known for calculating Mueller matrix elements.
Patent Document 1: JP-A-2005-116732
Patent document 2: JP-T-2000-502461
Non-patent Document 1: R. W. Collins and Y. T. Kim, “Ellipsometry for thin-film and Surface analysis”, Ann. Chem., 62, 887a-900a (1990)
Non-patent Document 2: R. M. A. Azzam, “Photopolarimetric Measurement of the Mueller Matrix by Fourier Analysis of a Single Detected Signal”, Opt. Lett. 2: 148-150 (1978)
Non-patent Document 3: D. Lara and C. Dainty, “Polarization sensitive imaging using a confocal Mueller matrix ellipsometer”, ICO topical Meeting on Polarization Optics, 226-227 (2003)